One-Shot Collection
by Shimmerstar1212
Summary: A collection of short one-shots! Please read and review! Tips and pointers are welcome!
1. The Insanity of the Stars

**A short one-shot dedicated to Bluestar.**

**DISCALIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

The Insanity of the Stars:

Bluestar's P.O.V- _Starclan has betrayed me. There's nothing left for me. My kits hate me, my mate is dead. Wait, he's in Starclan._ _So he's betrayed me too. Why would this happen to me? I was once the most powerful leader of Thunderclan! Now look at me. I'm nothing but loose skin and bones. _

A blue-gray she-cat raked her gaze across the clearing, despising the worried looks her Clanmates gave her.

_They act as if they care. That's not true though. They're just like those Starclan-traitors. They have no idea what I went through. Why can't some passing rogue just end me? Send me on my way? There's nothing left for me here. I'm a dead cat denied of being let pass onto the other side. _

She stood up and made her way out of the gorse tunnel, ignoring the worried calls of her medicine cat.

Aimlessly, she stumbled through the forest, miraculously managing not to fall down.

_I want to die! Living like this is pointless! It's torture!_

A sharp yowl brought her back to her senses.

"Bluestar! Stop!"

A black and white tom sprinted up to her. "You're intruding on Windclan territory! Leave at once!"

_He can't tell me what to do!_

"No! I won't!" she growled, unsheathing her claws.

Tallstar took a step back, taken by surprise by her hostile actions. "Threatening a rival Clan leader on their territory? Where's your pride, Bluestar?"

"It left with Starclan," she retorted darkly.

Baring his fangs, Tallstar hissed, "that does not give you the right to trespass on another Clan's territory!" he took a step forwards, tail lashing.

She looked up at him,a pleading look lighting up her eyes. "Kill me."

"What?!" The Windclan leader drew his head back, confused.

_Didn't you hear me the first time, mouse-brain?!_

"Kill me," she stated calmly. "Please. I have nothing left to live for anyway. You'll be doing me, as well as all of Thunderclan, a favor."

His gaze softening, Tallstar mewed, "Bluestar… Thunderclan is going through a hard time. I understand-"

Bluestar's fur began to prickle at his words. With her eyes shining with fury, she snarled, "no you don't! None of you understand! You will _never _understand!"

Yowling, she leaped at Tallstar, raking her claws down his side. "C'mon! _Fight me! __**Kill me!"**_

Tallstar staggered slightly as she struck another blow to his leg, blood spilling out of it. He turned to face her, eyes narrowed. "I will not kill you, Bluestar. You are a coward to even have thoughts of it."

Breathing heavily, Bluestar collapsed, spasms racking her body.

_I was a fool to think that he would understand! No one does!_

He sat down to face her better. "I am not going to kill you just to relieve you. It's not too late to turn around, and to veer back onto the right path. It's never too late."

Bluestar glared at him, fury, sadness, longing, and anxiousness all alighting her features. "It's _always_ too late."

With a sigh of defeat, he lay his tail over her shoulders. "Bluestar, this world will never live up to your expectations, and it will never be the way it was. That time you wasted, you will never get it back. But right now, you're Clan is dealing with this time and age. Why can't you do the same?"

Another shuddering gasp overtook her body. "Because I'm not my Clanmates!" She pushed off his tail, standing up and leaving him there. "I'm not normal."

**The end. That was depressing to write. Tallstar's words were inspired by the song "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace.**


	2. My Angel

**Hey, hey! Well, this is my first one-shot and it's about Silverstream and Graystripe! (two of my favorite characters)**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me!**

My Angel

(Seasons Ago)

Graystripe's P.O.V.- cccrrraa_aacckk_! I could feel the ice begin to splinter beneath my paws before the horrible cracking noise even reached my ears. With my heart in my throat, I felt myself begin to plummet down, into the icy cold abyss. I struggled for breath but to no avail. Water filled my lungs, stopping me from crying out for help. Then I saw _her_. She was my light. She was my savior. My Angel. I was awestruck by the beauty of her gorgeous silver pelt and shining blue eyes. I could hardly believe it when she gently grasped my scruff in her jaws. She was really going to save me? With a mighty swish of bubbles, she lifted me up like a newborn kit. My ears popped as my head broke through the surface of the roaring river. I could hear Fireheart's distant yowls despite the water that clogged my ears, but my eyes were all for her. I opened my mouth speak, but all that came out was a feeble cough. "Save your breath," her mew was muffled by my thick fur. I hit the hard ground with a _thud_ as pulled me over the bank and onto land. I lay there for a moment, paralyzed by the strange chain of events that had just taken suit. I shivered slightly as the cold winter winds buffeted my trembling body. She glared at me with disdain, obviously disgusted by the thought of rescuing a _Thunderclan _cat! She nudged me slightly with her paw, encouraging me to get up. Quite honestly, I was very content right where I was. That's when I noticed it: another emotion masked behind her rock hard gaze. Love?

Silverstream's P.O.V.- "Ha!" I leaped onto the brown creature, "and Thunderclan says we can't hunt mice!" I purred with satisfaction as I buried its body in the dirt. I cocked my head slightly to the side as another scent rode on the winter breeze straight to me: water vole! I lowered myself into a hunting crouch, sliding forwards on the snow covered ground. Finally I spotted it, scuffling along the roots of a large oak eating seed. I gathered strength up in my back legs, ready to strike. And then I heard it. A cracking noise that sent the creature scurrying back to its burrow. I was angry at first, angry at the loss of the vole, but my anger quickly turned to curiosity as I peeked out of the bushes. _Thunderclan_! I recognized the scent before spotting the gray blur falling into the river. Some strange instinct drove me forwards, causing me to shoot into the river like lightning. Bubbles swished around before my eyes, clouding my vision. When they cleared I was able to see _him_. He was the most handsome cat I had ever laid eyes on, like a fallen angel. I grabbed his scruff gently, not wanting to hurt him, and lifted him off the river bottom. Does he feel the same way about me? I scolded myself for thinking so foolishly. We broke through the surface of the river. Two other figures stood on the opposite bank, probably other members from his patrol. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a sputter. "Save your breath." What else was I to say? I pulled his body up onto land, shaking out my fur as I did so. I froze as he looked up at me: two never ending pools of amber staring into my own blue eyes. There was no mistaking the look on his face. Love.

(Present-day)

Graystripe's P.O.V.- I stare sullenly across the camp, my eyes finally falling on the silver tabby I now call my mate. Though I cannot say I am exactly proud to call her my mate. Maybe I once was, but no more. Millie isn't the kind, caring cat I met in Twolegplace so long ago. Bumblestripe and Blossomfall don't think I've noticed it but I have. All her love was directed at Briarlight. _Oh Silverstream, if you can hear me, just know that you will always be my one and only love._

(from Starclan) Silverstream's P.O.V.- I lay my head down upon my starlight frosted paws. My eyes shine with depression and sadness. Part of me wishes that Graystripe would just die now and join me here in Starclan. But of course, the other part of me knows that's horrible! I know he's miserable, and I know he doesn't love that… _Millie._ She… made him happy and that's the only reason I've tolerated her. But now… she only makes him worse. _Oh Graystripe, if you can hear me, just know that I will always and forever love you._

Millie's P.O.V.- I know he hates me. Even my kits hate me. The only one who I even care for anymore is Briarlight. At least _she _listens. Bumblestripe and Blossomfall need to just get over themselves! They're not one moon old anymore! They can take care of themselves, unlike Briarlight. They're just jealous! But why should I care? They're not my problems anymore!

**Sorry Millie-lovers! I **_**really **_**hate her! How dare she abandon Blossomfall and Bumblestripe?! She's the whole reason Blossomfall went to the Dark Forest! Lol, ok, I'm done ranting! **


End file.
